Glenn’s Hydreigon
This Shiny Hydreigon is the final Pokémon Glenn obtained on his Unova Journey. Gender: Male Ability: Levitate Former Trainer: Carlitta Caught: Opelucid City History This Hydreigon once belonged to Carllita who used it to battle Cilan’s Pansage during a festival tournament and won using Dragon Pulse. It later lost against Ash’s Scraggy after the shedding Pokémon got a power up from Victini. It later helped its Trainer and Iris fly towards Zekrom and Reshiram to help Ash and Vicitini. Joining Glenn One day, while in Opelucid City, Hydreigon got annoyed with its Trainer for pushing it too hard during training and not thanking it for its efforts. It ran away to blow off steam and came across Glenn who tried to catch it with Tyrantrum. Hydreigon soundly defeated them and grew angry, but was alleviated when Glenn apologized and gave it a Sitrus berry, the two then formed a friendship and spent the day playing and pulling harmless pranks on people from Opelucid City. When Carllita came by and found them, she realized Hydreigon was blowing off steam and apologized for upsetting it. When Glenn requested a battle she obliged and defeated him and Charizard with Hydreigon’s Charge Beam. Glenn decided to have a rematch and use Mega Evolution after persuasion from Carlitta and Hydreigon was defeated by a single Dragon Claw. Though the battle was over, Carllita could see Hydreigon was sad to leave Glenn and decided to release it so Glenn could catch it, delighting them both. Glenn immediately threw a Luxary ball and caught it, adding his final Pokémon member to his team. Hydreigon was used in both of Glenn’s Gym matches against Drayden and lost to Haxorus due to not being in sync with its new trainer. It trained hard and won the next day against Haxorus with a powerful Draco Meteor it learned from bonding with Glenn. Personality While during the movie, none of Hydreigon’s personality was shown, in this series it was shown to have some pride as it was angered Carlitta pushed it so hard in training yet never verbally praised for its efforts, showing it wants gratitude for its work. When Glenn tried to catch it he was angry but showed a mature side when the young trainer apologized and gave it a Sitrus berry to heal its wounds it gladly accepted. It also bonded with him when the two played and pulled pranks on people, showing a mischievous side. It ultimately developed a strong bond and loyalty to Glenn that exceeded his bond with Carlitta, as while it forgave her when she apologized, it decided leave her to join Glenn. In battle, befitting its description as the Brutal Pokemon, is fights brutally and never gives up until its opponent is defeated or battered. Moves # Dragon Pulse # Dark Pulse # Fire Blast # Flamethrower # Charge Beam # Surf # Hyper Beam* # Dragon Rush* # Thunder Wave* # Draco Meteor # Stone Edge # Outrage # Flash Cannon* # Double Hit # Tri-Attack Trivia # It is housed in a Luxary ball # Hydregion is Glenn’s first and only Shiny Pokemon. # Hydreigon is the 2nd Pokemon Glenn caught in its fully evolved state, the first being Braviary. Gallery